Painkiller
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: A stupid story I wrote. It's a sevenshot character death.Rated M for gory violence. Don't take it seriously.FOR GOD'S SAKE, SOMEONE REVIEW IT ALREADY!
1. Chapter 1

Painkiller  
A/N: This is a one shot character death.I had to make some last minute adjustments. Enjoy. This is my FIRST FANFICTION!

Sly lrooked around in the place. He stood in the streets of Monaconia, a town on an island.

"The precious diamond is around here somewhere?" Sly said. He heard a loud noise behind him.

"What the Fu-" Sly said as he was grabbed by someone behind him. It was Murray.

"Hi Sly. it rhymes." Murray said.

"Yes." Sly said. "Sly rhymes with Hi."

"Guh-what?" Murray said. "It is Benltey!" Murray said.Bentley waved to Sly and Murray from a helicopter above.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sly said. "It is the policia!" He was right. The police were speeding towards them in their car.

"G'what?" Murray said. They were really scared.

"We have you now, SLy Cooper and Murray." Carmelita said. Sly kissed Camelita."Not now,ringtail." Carmelita said.She wiped Sly's slobber off her face."FIRE!" she yelled. The police took out their trusty machine guns and they aimed at murray.

Bentley (Slightly irritated): "Only one of you can fit on this helocopter, and its SLY! "cause Murray's too much of a fat-ass."

"Sly! Run I-ARHGH!" Murray said as he was pelted with bullets. He was dead. THe red blood flew everwhere.Murray's guts were all over the place.His blood flowd into the middle of the street. The police got in their cars and ran over his carcass. Causing more blood to be squeezed out.

"EW! Gross!" Benltey said."BLOOOOOOOOD!"

"Oh my god! They killed Murray!" You bastards!" Sly said.

"Sly! Get on!" Bentley said. The helicopter dropped a rope and Sly climbed up.

"Okay!" Sly said. They flew away.

"I'll get you Sly Cooper and Bentley, even if I have to do something to do it." Carmelita said.

"That was sad. Murray got killed." Sly said.

"My pain will never be killed." Bentley said.

THE ENd


	2. Painkiller Part 2

Painkllier Part 2

Ok I lied.Here's chapter 2.R & R.

"Hey Bentley? Is that clone of Murray ready?" Sly said.

"Yeah." Bently said.He pushed some buttons on his computer. Murray came out of the machine.

The clone walked over to Sly.

"Hi Sly." Murray said.

"It rhymes." Sly said.

"Shit rhymes" Bentley said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sly said. He was laughing.

"Let's steal something." Murray said.

"Ok." They walked into the van. They drove to a museum and got out.

"Ok, let's steal." Sly said. The three of them walked into the museum door.

"OH SHIT! POLICIA!" Sly said. The police had expected THE Cooper gang to be there.

"Hands up ringtail." Carmelita said.

"Oh?" Bentley said.

"FIRE! Fire. FIRE! And FIRE!" Carmelita said. She took out a bladed boomerang and threw it at Murray.The other officers fired at him too.

"ARHGH!" Murray said as he got decapitated by a double-bladed boomerange sliced Murray's guts out of his body and onto SLy Cooper and Bentley.The machine guns ripped his skin to shreds. The blood flowed out of him like a river. Sly glanced down and saw his organs everywhere. The police threw a grenade onto Murray and he exploded even more and died. He was dead.The police took their machine guns and shot Murray's remains into tiny pieces.

"mURray?" Sly said.

"ARGH!" Betnley said. "Murray is dead!" Bentley said.

"We have you now "said Carmelita.

"Plan 6898alpha!" Bentley screamed. SLy threw a smoke bomb and by the time the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"COME BACK YOU FUCKING RACOON!" Carmelita said.

THE END 


	3. Trilogy 3

Painkiller A/N: This is Chapter 1 redone from Carmelita's point of view.

Carmelita was in her car with the police. They were looking for Sly Cooper and Murray and Bentley.

"Where is Sly Cooper?" Carmelita said. "There is sly!" Officer 3 said.

"FREEZE!" They said.

"Gruh-where?" Murray said. "It is Benltey!" Murray said.Bentley waved to Sly and Murray from a balloon above.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sly said. "Oh gosh, It is the policia!" He was right. The police had them surroundedin their car.

"G'what?" Murray said. They were really scared. "I'm really scared." Murray said,

"We have you now, SLy Cooper and Murray." Carmelita said. Sly kissed Camelita."Not now,ringtail." Carmelita said.She wiped Sly's slobber off her face."FIRE! PLAN 6898alpha!" she yelled. She tried to hit Sly but missed and hit Murray. The police took out their trusty machine guns and they aimed at murray.

GET IN baloon." Bentley said

"Sly! Run I-ARHGH!" Murray said as he was pelted with bullets. He was dead. THe red blood flew everwhere.Murray's guts were all over the place.His blood flowd into the middle of the street. The police got in their cars and ran over his carcass. Causing more blood to be squeezed out.

"HIT the BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Carmelita said.  
The police kept hitting Murray

"YOu fools! Now we escape!" Sly said.

"Sly! Get on!" Bentley said. The balloon dropped a rope and Sly climbed up.

"Okay!" Sly said. They flew away.

"You bastards!" Carmelita said as she smacked her team. She tried to shoot Sly or Bentley and the balloon, but failed

"I'll get you Sly Cooper and Bentley, even if I have to do something to do it." Carmelita said.

"They will be back?" The dopey police officer said.

"Yes." Carmelita said. She vowed to kill the balloon, Sly Cooper, Murray, and Bentley, wherever they may hide.

THE ENd 


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Here it is.R&r.

Sly,Bentley,Murray walked into the bank.

"Stick them up." Bentley said.

"No?" the cashiers said.

"Why the fuck not?" Sly said.

"oK,Ok." casheir 1 said.

"Here is the key to the vault." cashier 2

Sly took the key and opened the money vault and Carmelita and abunch of officers aimed at Sly.

"Oh shit, policia." Sly said. he ran away. Murray wnet inside the vault.

"Hey sly are you here?" he said. Carmelita threw a spear at Murray. It missed his heart andhit him in the eye.

"AH! MY FUCKING EYE!" he said.He tried to cry to ease the pain but the salt in the tears burned his skin.

"AH! MY FUCKING SKIN!" he said. Carmelita threw a another spear at Murray and hit him in the throat this time.

"G-g-g-g-g-gurg..." he said as blood flowed out of his mouth like a fountain and fell down his face like a waterfall. the dopey officer took out a samuri sword and cut murray's back open. More blood flowed out. THe other officers took out bows-n-arrows and shot them at murray. They hurt his skin and wedged into him. Blood spewed out of his arrow wounds. The dopey offcier cut off his limbs with a sword.Carmelita finshed the job by shooting murray witha bazoooka. BOOM. pieces of murray were all over the place.

"Ha. While you were killing murray we escaped" sly said to the cops.He ran away. to the van and drived away.

the end 


	5. Chapter 5

Painkiller Part 5

Here it is. R & R.

Sly and Bentley and Murray walked into the Burger King.

"I could really go for a McFlurry." Sly siad.

"Me too."

"What did you say?" Bentley said.

"I could really go for a McFlurry." Sly siad.

They walked up to the counter,

"We want free food." Sly said.

"We are going to steal it too." Murray said.

The cashier dialed 911."Hello 911. We are being robbed, Help." the cashier said. The cops burst through the door.

"POLICIA!" Sly said. Sly and Bentley ducked underneath a table. Murray turned around. The dopey cop threw a smoke bomb and it went in Murray throat. It explodded in his head and his eyeballs popped out.

"AH! MY FUCKING EYE!" he said. Carmelita chucked a happy meal into his mouth. Murray choked on it, then his neck exploded, cauing the blood to flow into his lungs, eventually popping them, causing blood to gush out of him, enough to fill up the room. The entire police squad destryoyed the remains with their machine guns to make sure he was really dead.Murray's blood was everywhere. His blood coated the walls and floor.

"Murray?" Sly said.

"AUGH!" Bentley said.Pieces of Murray were everywhere.

"Time to finish this." Carmelita said. She threw a grenade onto the pieces of Murray and launched a missile at them. BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! The explosion blew up the entire building.

"THEY are Gone!" Carmleita said.

"Yes." The dopey officer said.

"Sly and Bentley escaped and fled into the mountains.

The End 


	6. Chapter 6

Painkiller Number 6

Here it is. R&R.God, I hate murray...

Bentley was on his computer. He turned it on but it didn't work. he tried again, still nothing.

"WORK FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" he said. to the computer.Sly and Murray walked in.

"What is wrong bentley?" sly said.

"My fucking compuetr does not work.You guys should go to Best Buy and buy me the best computer they have to buy and buy it." he said.

"Ok." murray said.They got in the cooper van and went to Best Buy. Sly and Murray got out and walked in and walked up to the cashier.

"Ok, we are robbing you so give us your best buy for free." Sly said. he turned around and his worst nightmare come true.

"OH SHIT! POLICIA!" he said. Sly grabbed the best computer and ran past the policia to the van. Murray walked up to the cashier.

"Hey Sly." he said. Murray was too late. The police too out their battering rams and rammed murray in his gut and knees, breaking them.murray was in some serious pain.

"GAH!" he said as he cried in pain. he tried laughing to ease the pain but it only hurt him more.he fell to the ground clutching his kneesThe police took out their Billy clubs(nite sticks) and started beating murray. Carmelita took out some pepper spray and sprayed murray's eyes. he was blind.murray was already bleeding profusely.carmelita took out a hook-n-chain and put it in murray's mouth. she pulled as hard as she could and POP, murrays jaw came flying out.The dopey officer took out a tackhammer and hit murray with it causing blood to spew out.murray crawled to the sliding door to escape and the sliding doors crushed his head, spillling his brains out everywhere.

"Goddamit, we missed cooper." carmelita said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile back at the safehouse. Sly gave bentley his new computer.

"Here you go buddy." sly said. he set up bentley's new computer.

"Where the fuck is murray? did he die." Bentley said.

"Yeah.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bentley said. he logged on to the internet.

"Eh, fuck him." Bentley said. "I gotta check my fanfiction profile." he logged on to the website and checked his story's reviews.

"Aw shit."

"What?"

"I got flamed by some shitkicker online and he does it to everyone else for no good reason." bentley said as he read.

"Thats too bad."

"Eh, fuck him." Bentley said."He either has deep emotional issues and needs therapy or he's a lying piece of shit that loves to play with my emotions like he does with himself."

"Keep it up bentley." Sly said.

"Alright Sly."

"I gotta go."

"See you later."

"Every day's the same." Sly said to himself.

"Remember that"  
-  
"Shit, I missed what you said.

"Crap, I must've said that outloud." Bentley said to himself.

"Oh, never mind."

"The fuck I won't...Sly said.

"The end

check back next time for some one other than murray getting killed. 


	7. Head before feet, there's no leak

painkiller part 7:head to feet, there's no leak...

Here it is. R & R.Finally someone else gets killed.

sly was walking home after stealing from some thief.he decided to take a new route and he walked down a dark alley.his worst nightmares were soon ready to awake upon him.

"DANGIT!" Sly said. "Los Policia!" He was right.

"We won't arrest you if you drink this?"Police said.

"Okay, it 's a dealio." Sly said as he drank it from a small bottle. It burned him up. he was blind.

"I'm thirsty!" Sly said.

"Drink this." he said.

"OK." Sly said. SLy drank the propane. he exploded into tiny racccon chunks o' blood.

"WE did it." Carmelita said.

They went back to the police station.

There...you happy? Someone new got killed. 


	8. Feet Before Head, Everyone's Dead

Here's a new chapter

Head to feet, there's no leak, feet to head, everyone's dead.

"So bentley, why are you so mad about getting flamed." Bentley said.

"I am mad beacuse annonymous flamers suck!" Bentley said.

"Let's steal stuff from cops." Murray said.

"YEAh!" Sly said.

"Let's go and steal stuff from cops." Murray said.

"Yes." Bentley said.They walked into the cooper van. They drove to the police office.

"We want to steal." Sly said to Carmelita. "From you."

"No." Carmelita said.

"Well, we have a little "Big Guy" that would disagree with you." bentley said.

"Where is Murray?" Sly asked.

"RIght here." Murray said from behind.

"Murray what are you doing with that dyna mite in here?" Bentley asked.

"I'm going to kill you." Murray said, "All of you."

Murray lit the dynamite and ran away.

"Murray! you betrayed us!" Bentley said seconds before getting exploded to death along with Sly and all of the cops except the dopey officer.

"Welcome to the cops." dopey officer said.

"Thank you." Murray said.

THE END


	9. Part N9Ne

Painkiller Part N9ne

A/N: I thought I'd stop after 6 chapters but I replayed Sly 3:Honor Among Thieves and it is a piece of shit game with a piece of shit ending so naturally, I was pissed off. I decided. Hey! I can kill Sly off really gory now:D

"Hey Sly." Murray said.

"Hey Murray." Sly said.

"You should go rob the museum by yourslef, I'm too tired and sick."Murray said.He started to cough.

"I will dothat for you big guy."

Sly wnet into the cooper van and drove to the museum. Unfortunaley for him, you guessed it, Carmelita and a bunch of policia were waiting for him.

"SHIT! POLICIA!" Sly said.

"You're under arrest." Carmelita yelled. After she said that, the cops took out their trusty machine guns and pelted Sly with bullets. The bullets all hit him in the legs.

"AHHHHHHH!' Sly screamed as he cluthced his legs in pain.

"I said 'arrest him', not fire. You retards." Carmelita siad to the officers.

"You mean beat him up?" the dopey officer said as he started to beat sly with his billy club(Nite stick). Sly started to bleed. The other officers took out chainsaws and ripped off Sly's stupid clown shoes(his feet). Sly started to crawl back to the cooper van. he hoisted himself in and fell down since his feet were ripped off by a chainsaw. One of the officers took out a rocket propelled grenade and fired at the van. It exploded in a firey explosion. Sly fell to the ground. Miracoulously, he was still alive.

"Stop shooting him you retards!" Carmelita yelled. The officer looked at her and started to throw grenades at Sly. He blew up and pieces of him were everywhere.

The end 


End file.
